Hoy
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: Hoy extraña a Tara. No es su cumpleaños. No es ni siquiera el aniversario de la fecha en que le dispararon. No hay nada sobre este día en particular que debiera recordarle a Tara. Y aun así, la extraña.


Originalmente publicado el 09/09/2011

* * *

Hoy extraña a Tara.

No es su cumpleaños. No es ni siquiera el aniversario de la fecha en que le dispararon. No hay nada sobre este día en particular que debiera recordarle a Tara. Y aun así, la extraña.

No ha pensado en ella por algún tiempo. Es extraño, considerando quejusto después de su muerte, Tara se convirtió en su primer pensamiento al abrir los ojos por la mañana y el último al cerrarlos por la noche. Fue un shock tan grande. Se obsesionó con su muerte, sencillamente no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Tara no tendría que haber muerto. Tara era amable, y buena, y paciente, y siempre observaba las batallas a distancia. No era valiente como Buffy o Spike, que siempre saltaban ante la oportunidad de una pelea. No era impulsiva como a veces podían serlo Xander o incluso Anya. Tara no nació para ser un héroe.

En cambio, murió como una mártir.

No puede evitar sentir cierta culpa. Después de todo lo que Tara hizo por ella, ¿cómo pudo olvidarla así? Después que se juró que nunca la olvidaría, ¿cómo es posible que hayan pasado semanas desde la última vez que pensó en ella? Y sin embargo, pasaron. La vida siguió delante sin Tara y también lo hizo ella.

Sucedieron tantas cosas después de su muerte y cada día trae nuevas preocupaciones, nuevos problemas, nuevas ocupaciones que ocupan su mente durante las horas de vigilia… y nuevas pesadillas para perturbar sus noches. Porque, si hay una cosa que vivir en una Boca del Infierno te garantiza de manera constante, es el material para las pesadillas.

Especialmente ahora que el Primer Mal está suelto, matando diestra y siniestra a muchachas de su misma edad. Le corren escalofríos por la espalda al preguntarse cuántas de las Potenciales pueden haber sido asesinadas ese mismo día por los secuaces del Primer Mal. Decide que prefiere no saberlo. Es suficiente ver a las chicas, chicas con las que ella ha charlado y discutido y con las que se ha reído, muriendo a su alrededor.

Dawn suspira. Tara habría tenido algo reconfortante para decir. Siempre fue así. Consolar a la gente era su especialidad. Dawn tuvo la oportunidad de descubrirlo tras la muerte de Buffy, cuando la casa de Revello Drive se sentía tan fría y vacía, y aquellas terribles pesadillas de Glory y la torre alcanzada por el rayo plagaban sus sueños. Cada vez que despertaba gritando, Tara estaba allí.

Tara estaba allí, a su lado, con un vaso de leche caliente, o un abrazo, o palabras de consuelo y, de algún modo, hacía que las sombras se disipasen. Tal cual su madre lo hacía cuando Dawn era pequeña… o al menos, tal cual ella lo recuerda. Y entonces Dawn apoyaba la cabeza sobre el regazo de la joven, quien le acariciaba el cabello, y podía contarle todos sus miedos y todas sus preocupaciones con absoluta confianza, porque sin importar lo que dijera, Tara nunca la juzgaría. Que es exactamente la razón por la que la extraña tanto hoy.

No ha pasado nada en particular, nada extraordinario. Nada ha sucedido que pudiera disparar los recuerdos de su amiga muerta (más hermana que amiga), nadie la mencionó. Dawn ciertamente no estuvo pensando en ella mientras intentaba cepillarse el cabello en un baño repleto de adolescentes cambio estuvo preguntándose, algo fastidiada, si alguna vez su casa volvería a sentirse suya.

Su fastidio sólo se incrementó durante el día cuando, como siempre, fue delicadamente hecha a un lado por Buffy así podía concentrarse en sus alumnas. Le dijeron que se pusiera a investigar… como si les fuera a servir de algo. Caleb les está ganando de mano y Dawn duda seriamente que el Primer Mal sea lo bastante estúpido como para dejar por ahí un libro que diga cómo matarlo.

Así que en vez de leer, se sentó en un rincón con el volumen más grueso que pudo encontrar y se dedicó a lamentarse en silencio. En el fondo, ella sabe que no quiere ser como esas chicas, preparándose para una muerte segura. No quiere esperar toda su vida a que le llegue la muerte a otra pobre chica así ella puede recibir sus poderes y probarse a sí misma. No quiere tener que dejar toda su vida de lado para ir al encuentro de una muerte temprana y dolorosa. No quiere ser una de las Potenciales.

Y sin embargo, muy en el fondo, hay veces como esta mañana en que Dawn siente envidia. Envidia de su misión, envidia de su importancia, envidia de la gloria que tendrán. Pero, por encima de todas las cosas, envidia la atención constante que obtienen de su hermana cuando ella no recibe ninguna.

Dawn sabe que su hermana no tiene la culpa. Después de todo, lo que está haciendo ahora es mucho más importante que acompañarla a ella de compras o preguntarle qué tal le va en el colegio. Después de todo, está tratando de salvar al mundo. De nuevo. Es natural que Buffy no tenga demasiado tiempo ya para pensar en Dawn, y ella lo entiende. Ya no tiene quince años, es lo bastante mayor ahora para darse cuenta que hay cosas mucho más importantes que sus propios sentimientos. No es nada personalsi estos días Buffy no tiene tiempo para ella.

Dawn lo entiende. Sabe que su hermana la quiere tanto como siempre. Sabeque nunca la dejaría de lado adrede.

Sin embargo, eso no evita que sienta amargura y resentimiento hacia elmundo en general y las increíblemente chillonas Potenciales en particular. Sitan sólo ella fuera una de ellas… Si tan sólo todo esto no estuviera pasando…Si tan sólo estas malditas Potenciales estuviesen a cargo de cualquier otromenos Buffy…

Dawn sabe que debería avergonzarse de pensamientos así, y una parte deella lo hace. Otra parte, sin embargo, está retorcidamente encantada deahogarse en autocompasión. Es infantil, es débil, pero en este momento es todolo que tiene.

Es interrumpida de sus cavilaciones depresivas por Andrew, que se leacerca con un plato de panqueques.

—¿Quieres algunos, antes de que las demás los huelan? —le ofrece,sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo, como lo hace siempre que está cerca fuerza una sonrisa. No es que a ella le caiga mal Andrew (quizás hasta leparezca más o menos lindo, aunque sea tan nerd) pero no está de humor.

—No, gracias. Pregúntales a ellas si quieren.

La sonrisa se difumina del rostro de Andrew.

—Pero las hice con formas graciosas, ¡mira!

Dawn siente que se congela en el lugar. Es ridículo, el comentario deAndrew no pudo ser más inocente y sin embargo, el frío la inunda como si susvenas hubiesen sido inyectadas con agua helada. ¿Qué le sucede?

Sólo más tarde, cuando se encuentra completamente sola en la habitaciónque ahora comparte con más chicas de las que le interesa contar, Dawn se dacuenta por qué las palabras de Andrew la han afectado tanto.

Tara te hacíapanqueques con formas graciosas, ¿recuerdas? Justo después de la muerte deBuffy, cuando la casa estaba tan fría y tú te habías vuelto invisible a losojos de todos, menos a los de ella…

Siente que se le cierra la garganta. Tara. La dulce, paciente de Tara,quien siempre tenía tiempo para Dawn cuando todos los demás estaban demasiadoocupados; Tara, quien siempre tenía unas palabras de consuelo y un pañuelo parasus lágrimas. Tara, quien fue la única capaz de hacerle olvidar, aunque fuesesólo por un momento, que ella era una huérfana. Tara, quien murió demasiadopronto.

Tara, de quien se ha olvidado por completo.

Antes de poder detenerse, lágrimas arden en sus mejillas, derramándosesobre el colchón. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de Tara? Tara, con sus sonrisascariñosas y su pulseada china y toda su luz, luz que les ha sido robada. ¿Cómopudo olvidar?

Dawn oculta su rostro en la almohada tratando de ahogar sus sollozos. Noes como si a nadie fuera a importarle si la escuchan, todos tienen cosas másimportantes de las que preocuparse. Sólo Tara fue siempre capaz de hacer a unlado cualquier asunto relacionado con el fin del mundo con el cual el restoestaba lidiando en ese momento para acercársele si la veía mal. Sólo Tara lohacía… y ahora ya no está.

Dawn llora más fuerte cuando recuerda los primeros meses tras su fue como la de mamá, la cual ella se negó a aceptar en un primer á no podía estar muerta, no podía permanecermuerta: Dawn la necesitaba así que la traería de regreso. Sólo más tarde sedaría cuenta qué tan terriblemente peligroso era ese plan y lentamente, sindarse cuenta, aprendió a superarlo.

No fue como el tiempo justo después la muerte de Buffy, repleto depesadillas y plagado por la culpa, el miedo y el dolor y una soledadinacabable. No, la ausencia de Tara se sintió completamente distinta.

La ausencia de Tara fue suave, delicada, y aun más abrumadora por esomismo. Porque mamá y Buffy eran el centro de su universo, del universo de todosy al morirse ellas el mundo se salió de su eje y ya nada volvería a ser lomismo. Cada día, cada segundo, ella sabía que ya no estaban. Las dos tenían personalidadestan fuertes, tal fuerza magnética que nadie podía olvidarse siquiera por uninstante que se habían ido por siempre. Eran como el sol: nadie podía no sentirsu ausencia.

Tara era diferente. Tara era tan callada, tan tímida, tan afecta a sus rinconesoscuros y espacios silenciosos, que casi era posible no percatarse que ya noestaba allí. Ella nunca llamaba la atención sobre sí misma, nunca se ponía enel foco de las miradas ajenas. Generalmente se guardaba todo para sí: mientraslos demás discutían, hacían bromas o formulaban estrategias, ella se sentaba ensu rincón, en silencio, esperando a que alguien le preguntase antes de dar suopinión.

Dawn se acostumbró a volver la cabeza para preguntarle a Tara lo quepensaba cada vez que había una discusión, porque sabía que de lo contrario latímida bruja no compartiría su opinión. Se acostumbró tanto a hacerlo quesiguió haciéndolo una y otra vez después de su muerte. Buffy y Xander estabantratando de decidir si pedir comida china o tailandesa, si debían ir al cine oal Bronze o qué verían en la tele, y Dawn se daba vuelta para preguntarle aTara qué prefería ella, sintiendo un balde de agua fría cada vez que veía suasiento vacío y la dura realidad de su ausencia la golpeaba con renovado vigor.O bajaba en puntas de pie por las escaleras, casi esperando encontrarla en lacocina preparándole panqueques; o ponía un plato extra en la mesa, o servía unataza de más cuando Buffy le pedía un té, y siempre era la taza amarilla con lasmargaritas, la favorita de Tara… Y cada vez, cada vez que hacía alguna de esascosas, veía cómo Buffy y Xander intercambiaban miradas y ella sentía cómo sucorazón se rompía un poco más que antes, porque sabía lo que pensaban ycallaban. Cada vez lastimaba un poco más.

Porque, si mamá y Buffy eran como el sol, Tara era como el aire. Tansilenciosa, tan invisible que todo el mundo se podía olvidar que existía… hastala próxima vez que necesitasen respirar.

—¿Dawnie? Dawnie, ¿qué te pasa?

Por un momento, por un maravilloso, dolorosísimo momento, es Tara quiense sienta a su lado, es Tara quien la rodea con sus brazos.

Pero Dawn ve cabellos rubios donde debería ver castaños, ojos verdes quetendrían que ser marrones y su llanto se vuelve más desesperado.

—Dawnie, ¿qué sucede?

Hay un nudo tan apretado en su garganta que Dawn no puede hablar. Sólopuede aferrarse a su hermana como si se le fuera la vida en ello, cada sollozohiriéndola como una puñalada en el pecho.

Y es como si Tara hubiese muerto otra vez; su cuerpo, frío y tieso en elsuelo, el shock, el horror que sintió al verlo, y la soledad de las largashoras que pasó junto a su cadáver, incapaz de dejar sola a su amiga, a suhermana, aun cuando sabía que ya nada la haría regresar. La perdieron, ellos ytodo el mundo, cuando perdió su vida y todo a lo que quería. Y duele más de loque nunca podrá expresar.

—Es Tara —solloza —Ella ya no está y yo… yo la olvidé…

Buffy la abraza con más fuerza.

—Shh, shh, tranquila, todo está bien.

Pero no lo está, porque Dawn se olvidó de Tara, porque Dawn dejó surecuerdo ir y súbitamente comprende a lo que se refería Willow cuando Amy lahechizó. Porque olvidarse de Tara, aunsi es sólo por un instante, es como matarla de nuevo.

—La… la extraño tanto, tanto que duele…

Le acaricia el cabello suavemente.

—Lo sé, Dawnie, lo sé. Yo… yo también la extraño.

Y Buffy sigue abrazándola, acariciándole la cabeza hasta que sus sollozos se van acallando. Pero no la suelta, y las dos siguen aferrándose launa a la otra mientras las sombras invaden la habitación y el sol se pone en elhorizonte. Allá fuera hay una guerra, un Apocalipsis, pero en esta habitación,en esta habitación sólo hay dos hermanas abrazadas para darse consuelo.

Hoy extraña a Tara. Hoy la recuerda. Hoy llora por la amiga que haperdido. Hoy la herida que dejó su ausencia es casi más de lo que puedesoportar.

Hoy, sin embargo, no tiene que sufrir el dolor de esa herida en soledad.


End file.
